gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Ren Sa
Note: Copy any of my code formatting, and I eat you. :3 '' "There must be something missing. Something that makes me feel so hollow inside." '' Ren Sa is a mage and tribal leader of an unnamed tribe. He specializes in Chinese magic, and is a teacher of Galaxian Explosion. Appearance He takes to the appearance of a young Chinese man, dressing as a wealthier and/or higher-middle-class person from Ancient China. He appears to be around the age of 22. He possesses light brown eyes and long black hair that goes down past the hip. He has a somewhat long and narrow face, with narrowed eyes. His eyes rarely convey the emotions he feels, if at all, making it seem like he doesn’t have any. His expression is usually set into a stern one, and as such, his mouth is usually a rather tight and straight line on his face. His eyes are wide in length and narrow in height, with an abrupt edge on each side. His eyes have a certain dullness to them, the left more than the right, and it usually seems like light is especially unable to reach his left iris. The color of his eyes changes due to his powers occasionally. He has no crease above either eye. His eyelashes are parted to the side, yet rather thick. He has a faint scar underneath his right ear extending a bit to his neck. Ren’s cheekbones are placed on a pretty high position on his checks. His hair is usually let to fall back, then tied at certain parts. For instance, some hair is tied in a ring around his head. His hair is straight, though sometimes curling slightly at the ends. It also naturally falls back. Where his bangs would be is parted to either side, with small tufts of hair falling over his forehead. He wears a headband. His eyebrows are rather straight, though they still do carry an arch. The bridge of his nose is also rather high, and his lips are moderate in color, just noticeable. He has a fairly pale skin complexion. Ren usually wears long robes of an Ancient Chinese mage. He also wears gloves that cut off before his fingers. His robes are split for easy movement. Underneath, he wears tight pants and boots cuffed underneath his knees. (He does have change of clothes.) He often keeps a sword next to his hip, out in plain view. He is unable to physically age any more than he already has, as well as develop his physique. However, it is already developed, as his considerably lean frame hides considerable muscle. He is taller than to be expected by the usual person; about 1.88 meters/6' 2' ' tall. His shoulders are rather broad, and he has a lot of supporting muscle in his chest, core, legs, and arms, but not to the point where he appears bulky. Personality The mage appears rather cold and discreet, and definitely not the type for fun or messing around with. For instance, he prefers for efficiency and speed, rather than lulling about. He is also stern, yet urbane, most of the time keeping to himself. In fact, he has made it a habit of rejecting others, and saying as short of sentence(s) as possible as response. E.g. “Wu liao” (boring). He is very abiding of any rules set out in front of him, especially after believing them to be right and just. Beneath the cold exterior, however, is a compassionate person who will do anything for those closest to him. But for this exact reason, being too open and overly loyal is also a weakness of his that has been revealed time over time, in the past. He has always tried to overcome this weakness. To do this, he has tried many things, including isolating himself from others, using the bare minimum of communication, et cetera. But to himself, this is more than just painful, but traumatizing. Underneath the steeled surface is someone who is constantly reaching out with one hand/arm, but holding/forcing himself back with the other. He is someone who reduces himself and everything around his perspective to his own bare minimum. If someone were to ever break through his shell, he would be…grateful. But many other things, as well. Perhaps conflicted, as well. Maybe, just maybe…his shell has gone to the point where it can never be broken without leaving scars. Backstory Rensa was born and raised in the Medieval Sect, which he’s never left. It could be said it’s a part of the Medieval Sect that has oddly been trapped in a period of time and has been that way since eons ago. It goes by the culture similar to a period of time in Ancient China, but where magic existed (kind of like those manhua games/stories set in that time period). Anything otherwise is unknown, because the narrator plans to use him for an AU…or perhaps not an AU? Story Powers and Abilities Rensa is highly efficient in magic—specifically, in Ancient Chinese magic. It could be said, in fact, that he is one of the masters of the masters of this kind of magic. What makes Ancient Chinese magic different from the “normal” magic is that it really isn’t relying on spoken spells, or separated into “light” or “dark” magic, or elemental magic. It commonly incorporates all types of elemental manipulation, and then specialties according to the environment that the mage was raised in. Meng Sang himself specializes in sealing magic, as do many, as well as energy magic. His magic comprises of a large range of techniques that may be used, as well as maximum adaptability. More about Chinese magic is that it stresses morals and lessons throughout, such as qualities and traits that a person must—and must—carry, which is the part that starts becoming similar to dark magic if not fulfilled. However, whereas there is only one type of dark magic, the exact opposite of “normal” magic, Chinese magic focuses on more abstract, “negative” types of magic that mages may use that would get them an expulsion from their magical tribe that defy these already set qualities of magic—so it could be said Chinese magic is either “legal” or “illegal”. Anyhow, all magic contrasts with other types, but different elements cancel out other elements, sharing specific cancel-out relationships, which is why all mages train in all types of elemental magic so to not be easily eliminated by other factors. The narrator now thinks he went too into depth of unnecessary specifics. Or…is it unnecessary?? His abilities are more superhuman, such as agility, strength, and speed. He and his actions also may defy gravity sometimes. Stage purposes. Uhh, I mean air/wind magic. ;) Utilities He carries a sword that he has named. It is attributed to his magical strengths/powers. He also can use a bow and arrow—he’s most efficient in using a longbow. Battle Statistics Relationships Galaxian Explosion Very unknown relationship, though Ren Sa has shown a degree of concern and protectiveness for the other. YueZheng LianHuan WIP YueZheng XuQiao WIP Information Gallery Rensa.png Feel free to add! Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress